


Animagus Form Deciders

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: warning- choking hazard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had to consider this one of the most embarassing talks he'd ever had. And that's pretty hard to reach. But this...Maybe Dumbledore doesn't know everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animagus Form Deciders

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

If this wasn't the strangest conversation Harry had ever had, it was at least way up there.

"Ok. So because my animagus for is not a deer, like both my parents, but a wolf, you think I'm not their son."

"Correct."

"And because of my looks, I'm either Sirius or Snape's son."

"Correct."

"And because you don't have Jame's blood, you can't check."

"Correct."

"But you don't think that my mom really cheated. You think that a drunken binge ended up with Both James and Sirius in her bed."

"Yes."

Harry's face was getting greener every second. "And you know that Snape had to rape a muggleborn around the same time as my conception."

"Correct."

"So you think that somehow they managed to get her pregnant in those single chances."

"Correct."

"But you don't know."

"Correct."

Harry leaned back in his seat and contemplated life. "Do you know what factors play a part in animagus forms?"

"I know Family plays a large part."

"Ah. That's something peculiar. You see, it's part personality, power, affinity to the animal, genetics, and the people around the person most. That's generally the family. However, since I was not around James and Lilly much, I know that there was a very slim chance that I'd end up like them. Since I don't have either of their personalities, I would not be a deer that way. My Personality, power and the people around me, send me towards the wolf more. Sirius, he might have made me a dog. However, I'm a wolf. And that's one of the hardest animagus forms because it's so close to the cursed werewolf. Only powerful wizards can achieve it. So. What do you think now?"

"I think I need to research Animagus forms more."

Harry nodded slightly. "Good. Let me know what you find."

Harry left the office feeling any number of things. Mostly relief that he had research animagus forms before that talk.

And that has to place somewhere on the list of weirdest talks. Ever.

Or maybe just for Harry.


End file.
